Mamma's Secrets
by NatsumexMikan KYAAAA
Summary: Rin hasn't ever really been able to trust anyone other than her smaller sister and father. Can a certain raven haired chick magnet change that? Rated T for mild language and cussing.


The five-year-old's peach hair was now black as the cloudy midnight sky, and her vibrant light green eyes had changed to a murderous blood red.  
"Horrible little girl! You're nothing more that a murderer!" Her own mother screamed.  
"But I didn't hurt anyone..." Her voice and face were emotionless, her innocent white dress now tarnished by the ash from the burning trees around them.  
"You're using their deaths! You sick little girl!" The mother spat back,  
"I tried to save them... They had stabbed me, but I still tried to save sister and daddy." The little girl replied, still emotionless but tears falling from her eyes.  
"You're using their deaths as a sad little sob story that they can praise you-"  
"I TRIED BECAUSE I LOVED THEM! NOT BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE PRAISED!" She broke the emotionless facade and clenched her fists, "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO BE ABUSED!" Her eyes were now fixated on the ground. Slap. Another mark the little girl must hide. Kick. Another bruise she must lie about. Another beating to suffer in silence through.  
Enough. I've had enough. Thought that little girl as she stood up from the ground.  
"Stop..." She murmered, her mother continued beating her, "I SAID STOP!" A blinding red light engulfed the two silhouettes.

I suddenly jolted awake and found myself restrained by a seatbelt. I inwardly groaned for having that dream again or more like remembering that again.  
"Rin? You okay?" A very manly pixie-voice called me from my trance, I looked to my right and saw a blonde man, no older than early twenties, with deep blue eyes.  
"Yeah I'm fine" I replied, also remembering that I was on my way to Alice Academy, and that was the scout who had come to pick me up, Mr. Narumi, or as we call him in this country Narumi-sensei (I live in japan). While I'm at it I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Rin, sixteen years old, I have peach hair and light green eyes. (Don't worry it's natural) I'll explain, people with Alices (Alices are powers to do something that humans can't do like invent something off the top of our heads and to have it appear next to us) have the chance to have hair a colour unnatural for humans to have as well as eye colour. I have the S.E.C, Nullify and AngelDevil Alices. - All very dangerous ones at that too - It's rare to have two Alices let alone having three. That's how I ended up here, Alice Academy. A school for Alice blessed children to grow up in till they're graduated diplomats, to attend for protection and training to blend into the real world, but if you have Alices like mine, you have a slim chance of being released from the school as a normal everyday person. If you have a dangerous alice they find some kind of way to make you either stay or become famous so that you don't hurt everyday people. One guy had to dig up a family heirloom and become a famous company leader. I am the daughter of normal parents but behind that mask lies secrets. My sister, Reiyu, who is unfortunately no longer with me. I say no longer with ME because my father died with my sister and an accident caused my mother to fall to her demise too. I loved my sister like there was no tomorrow, as well as my father, and they loved me back. My mother, however despised my existence, just because I was born as a alice. I don't talk much other than when Devil does a takeover. I also don't show many emotions and I like it that way.

As we pulled up to the gate I heard an explosion, a small one, I looked through my window on the left and saw some dust and smoke from the explosion clearing to reveal a boy my age. He was wearing a blazer with sand coloured rims, a red tie and full length sand coloured check trousers. He had raven black hair and a mask on that looked like a neko. 'Devil-chan time!' I thought, opening the door of the car and stepping onto the pavement, stretching. I was wearing a purple tinted 1/2 opaque mid-thigh length dress (What? I got lazy and wore the first thing I saw!) with indigo lace and bows decorating the dress, the corset on the torso had indigo ribbons to keep it together. My underwear was slightly see-able from underneath the dress, it was white like my stockings that were held up by suspenders highlighting my golden-shaped thighs. My hair is up in twin buns today. I walked along the smooth tarmac to the neko-boy. When I arrived I noticed he had piercing crimson eyes,  
"Wh-" I touched his forehead and he fainted instantly, I quickly stopped his body from falling and dragged it to the car.  
"A student?" I commented climbing into the car after the boy,  
"Yes, our most dangerous other than you." Narumi sensei replied.  
"Hn..." I closed the car door and Narumi chuckled -like the crazy gay guy he is- as we drove into the school gates.

After getting all of my luggage and lugging the boy to the lounge, I was told to wait there so they could get my uniform. I looked over to the neko boy, his mask was now off, he was quite handsome to be perfectly honest. But I don't have crushes or lovers, no way jose. Suddenly the boy stirred in his sleep, murmuring words I couldn't quite make out. I crept silently over to the brown leather couch he was rested on. Poke. I poked his cheek, no reaction. Poke. No reaction. Poke. Again no reaction. Stealth poking activation! Poketty poke poke poke poke-poke. His eyes flung open, I stepped back from him, he was the second most dangerous alice. But wait I'm first, I smiled inwardly, and had a smirk on my face. I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks when he saw me, the boy just stared at me.  
"Take a picture it will last longer." I scoffed,  
"Hn." His eyes never leaving me but his blush was now gone.  
One second I was standing up the next I was pinned down on the couch, 'Devil-chan, your turn.' And I felt Devil take over.  
"So even though you look cute you're a rapist?" I retorted looking into his eyes.  
"Who are you." His voice was monotone and husky, I answered him with silence.  
"I said who the FUCK are you!" He was losing his patience, but his voice was still cold.  
"Who're you?" I teased, flashing a cheeky smile. His cheeks were tinted again. A crash interupted the silence, the boy looked over, I didn't. I placed or rather Devil placed a kiss on his cheek then tackled him so he wasn't on me anymore.  
"What just happened?" A blonde boy that was our age asked, he had grey eyes and was wearing the same uniform as the raven haired boy.  
"Rin! You didn't kill anyone did-" Narumi-sensei burst in with another teacher, the teacher had black hair and eyes.  
"Why would I kill them? They didn't piss me off." I replied, cocky.  
"Natsume, Ruka! Stop right there!" Narumi-sensei shouted as the two boys jumped out the window, landing in a bush and disappearing.

After we sat down and had some tea as Narumi-sensei explained who the boys were. They were Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi, Natsume is a S star dangerous class black-cat of the academy. Ruka Nogi is a partly french boy from Natsume's home town, they are best friends.  
"Alrightie then!" Narumi-sensei broke the neutral silence, "You're uniform is being made so for the time being you will attend school in normal clothing." He explained.  
"Ok." I replied getting up from the comfy sofa, "Where do I go for homeroom?"  
"This is the main division; me and Misaki-sensei will take you to the high school division" (A/n I have no idea how school divisions work ok?)  
"Hn." I replied, bored that there was no action anymore.

When we arrived at the high school division, I rolled one of my suitcases and carried the other 2. I was escorted to the dorms and was told that I would be in the temp. accommodation 0 star attic. I left my bags in the room and walked downstairs to the main hall.  
"You will be in 7B, ok?" Narumi-sensei explained, "I'm the home room teacher for 7B so just come to me for any problems." (A/n I don't have a clue about the school system in japan so I relied on maths)  
"Fine." I replied monotone, we arrived at the classroom door.  
"Stay here I'll call you in Ri-chan!" Narumi-sensei sparkled,  
"Hn."

Natsume POV  
I keep thinking about that girl, she was so beautiful. I Didn't just think that... Did I? The kiss... I walked into the classroom with manga in hand and made my way to my seat where Shouda was standing.  
"Move Shouda." I said stoic,  
"Demo~ Natsume-kun must need a massa~ge..." She was acting slightly sluty, but not as slutty as Luna Koizumi, -I think that's her name- now Luna's the definition of slut.  
"Just go, Shouda-san." Ruka commented, bored. And with that the gay teacher came in.

Rin POV  
"Minna-san! We have a new student!" I sweat dropped, he was even more gay than I thought, "Her name is Rin Yanaihara... Come in Ri-chan." I entered casually, bored by the class' predictable reaction.  
"What class is she?" A girl queried,  
"What star is she?" A boy asked.  
"My class is dangerous and my star level hasn't been decided yet." I explained in a cold stoic tone, "Oh and Naru, call me 'Ri-chan' again and I'll kill you."  
"W-Well if that's it for the questions, it's free period. Rin sit in that free seat at the back! Ja ne!" Narumi-sensei disappeared. When I sat in my seat about 5 boys came up to me to ask my number,  
"Go away." I simply told them, not sweet or hateful, it was monotone. The boy next to me had manga on his head like he was sleeping and his feet on the desk.

Natsume POV  
It was HER, I kept on glancing over at her, I couldn't stop my eyes.  
"Natsume-kun? What's wrong?" Polka-dots asked, noticing my glances.  
"It's nothing just leave it." I replied, and buried my face into my manga again. I thought about Rin, she was dangerous and... What did gay teacher mean by did you kill someone? Was she serious when she said 'I'll kill you'?  
"Hi nice to meet you Yanaihara-san." Ruka said bowing, "I'm Ruka, Ruka Nogi. What... What was that in the lounge."  
"Ah! Sorry for having to tackle your friend rapist-san." She replied, cocky,  
"I'm afrain to tell you but rapist-san is here..." I murmured, looking up at the beautiful girl, she had silky, peach hair and shining emerald eyes and her porcelain skin was so smooth.  
"Oh! Hi Rapist-san!" She shouted quite loudly,  
"Excuse me, but who're you to call Natsume-sama a RAPIST?" Shouda exclaimed, probably enjoying this scene too much.

Rin POV  
After she said that a boy levitated me,  
"Oh I'm so~o scared." I mocked sarcastically,  
"I'm so bored, I'm also tired. Why is that guy- Oh! Hi, Kokoroyomi" The sandy blonde boy said.  
"How do you know his name?" Shouda screeched, she had seeweed green hair that was in a perm and matching green eyes.  
"I'm a multi-alice, I have AngelDevil, S.E.C and nullify." I explained, cancelling out the levitate, I landed gracefully on the ground, "I know his name because I read his heart."  
"Yanaihara-san about the kiss you gave Natsume..." Ruka interrupted the scene.  
"WHAT?" Shouda screamed, I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I felt an arm resting on my shoulders, I looked up to see Natsume,  
"I liked the kiss, actually it was quite soft." He smirked, to show he was messing about. I smirked too and added,  
"Oh! I didn't know you liked it THAT much! Do you want another?" I commented in an innocent voice, I tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek once again.

Natsume POV  
I felt my face heat up, I swiftly pecked her on the forehead and walked back to my seat, resting the manga on my face to cover my red hot face.  
"Natsume you actually LIKE someone?" Polka dots commented, looking at Rin curiously.  
"I was just attacking her back..." I muttered,  
"Aww how cute!" Polka dots added,  
"HOW is that cute?" Hotaru retorted, glaring at Polka dots. The door slided open and Jinno-sensei walked in.  
"Jin jin's here!" Polka dots exclaimed, shuffling to her seat.

Rin POV  
The teach looked like a skinny old man with a lightning rod. Poor Mikan being picked on by him, just because she has the nullification alice! At one point he asked me a REALLY simple question, and I answered,  
"Before I reply to the simple equation you just gave me, would you care to explain why you wave such a dangerous weapon around in class? If you intend to threaten or hurt ANYONE with it -yes including Shouda- I will ask the school principle board to take care of your behaviour. Since I'm on such good terms with them."  
"Eh... Fine. I'll put the lightning rod away once you've answered the question." Jin jin replied,  
"Ok. Assuming its is 2 divided by... (A/n: after a lot of maths later) ...with -3 to cancel out the (-1/3) finally gives; x = -18." Jin Jin coughed and replied attempting to keep his pride intact,  
"Very well then. I'll put my rod away... For today." He spun on his heel and walked towards his bag and placed the rod next to it. I rolled my eyes at Jin jin's pettiness before grabbing my pen and pad to begin writing a song.  
After maths came break, literally as the bell went the intercom noise rang through the school and a particularly familiar and gay voice announced,  
"Can Riri-chan come to the office."

Natsume POV  
I saw a vein pop on Rin's forehead and I heard her mutter something like, 'Fucking gay dead meat.' I sweat dropped before getting up and saying,  
"The way to the faculty office is this way." Leading her to the office of evil. (Basically the faculty office) when we arrived she gave me a nod to dismiss me. I walked round the corner and stayed there while she was talking with Gay sensei.

Rin PoV  
I walked in and shouted,  
"Mistaaaa Gay Dead meat! Where the fuck are you?" I cracked my knuckles, looking around the room, searching for Naru.  
"Now excuse me he's your homeroom teacher! Don't go calling him disrespectful names!" Jinie-sensei said (its Jin Jin's new nickname)  
"I requested that he didn't call me Ri-chan ever again or else I would kill him. So the gay shit that you call Narumi can get his ass out here, tell me what he wants, then he can prepare to die or at least be critically hurt."  
"Since I value Narumi's life I'll tell you what he was gonna ask you ok?" A middle aged woman commented,  
"Fine." I replied relaxing,  
"He was going to tell you that he's sorry."  
"For the intercom thing? Okay. He apologised, everythi-"  
"No, for entering you into the talent competition." Three veins popped in my forehead.  
"He's digging his grave." I hissed through my teeth,  
"The first round is next week Monday" the women stated.  
"Okay then. I'll write the song. No need for backing tracks." I was stoic as I turned, my hair swishing perfectly, "Tell Naru to be VERY careful." I said standing at the door before walking out.

Later I walked to the lounge of the dorms and was about to press the elevator button when I heard,  
"Rin Yanaihara, you have been promoted to a S star by your teacher Narumi-sensei. Your bags have already been transported to your new room. Please follow me." The mother bot said monotone. I followed her to another elevator, it was golden with a silver S imprinted on the centre of the doors. "To get to your dorm you HAVE to use this elevator." Mother Bot explained. When the elevator arrived I got on with Mother Bot, just as the doors were closing, someone called,  
"Hold the doors." And to my delight –Note the sarcasm- it was Natsume. He jogged into the elevator and stood there like he was some kind of god. When we reached the floor mother bot said to Natsume, "Please show Yanaihara-san her way to her room." She gave me the keys and left us standing at the door of the elevator facing each other.

"Tch. Come." I glared holes in his back as he walked in the direction of my room, I staked after him, sulking.

When I got into my room I rummaged through my boxes and found my guitar I started strumming my guitar. I thought about that boy I used to like in nursery. Before Reika passed away. I sighed at my random fidgeting and being unable to come up with song. I put my guitar back and jumped onto my bed. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

"_Try the little girls…" the man had a disgustingly perverted grin on his face, I realized what they meant when they started stripping,_

"_Daddy… I scawed!" Reika whispered hiding behind Daddy._

"_Leave us alone! What do you want? Who hired you?" Daddy shouted,_

"_Oh just your beloved Yasuo!" the man chuckled,_

"_NO! SHE COULDN'T HAVE! SHE LOVES US!"_

"_She doesn't love Rin…" my bangs covered my eyes at the hard reality._

"_Rin…?"_

"_Shut up with the chatter get the smaller one, I'll get the bigger one!" Another man said in a disturbing voice._


End file.
